evolvefandomcom-20200222-history
Ida Lennox
Ida Lennox is a melee assault Hunter. Her "Thunderchild" mechanized suit is equipped with a Plasma Lance that deals massive amounts of damage in close combat, while her Autocannon allows Lennox to fight when out of range, and her Thunder Strike attack closes the gap between her and the monster. She was first alluded to in a dropship conversation featuring Slim, who mentioned an old woman that made mechanical armor to fight monsters. Biography From the wreckage of Shear comes Ida Lennox. Her specially designed revenge machine, The Thunderchild, gives her the power to take on a monster in hand-to-hand combat. Little is known about Lennox at this time, other than the fact that she built her armor on her own in about three days, as revealed during a conversation she has with Sunny. She also designed the Broken Hill Mines, most of Shear, and a "mobile asteroid base" for NORDITA, all of which imply that she has incredible engineering expertise. She has made a lot of money from this, and often refers to herself as wealthy and famous. The Thunderchild, according to Abe, is made from (or built on the platform of) a Celestial Magma Diver, which nobody uses anymore because colonies aren't built near active volcanoes anymore. Personality Lennox has a tough, no-nonsense attitude, but also a good sense of humor. She has a lot of confidence in herself, and likes to boast of her intelligence. Weapons Plasma Lance Lennox's melee attack. Activating it sends a punch out at the monster, shooting a beam of plasma out for 100 damage at a range of 10m. Each successive strike with Lennox's plasma lance (within 3 seconds of the last hit) deals an additional 100 damage, up to 400 damage per strike at the 4th hit and beyond. Autocannon Lennox's autocannon fires explosive AA flak and functions similarly to Hyde's minigun as a long-ranged alternative for a short-ranged hunter. It is a very consistent damage dealer with an extensive clip. * Clip size: 100 * Damage Per Bullet: 45 * Rounds per minute: 300 * Reload speed: 4s * Minimum Spread (Stationary, zoomed) 1m * Maximum Spread (Mobile, unzoomed): 6m Thunder Strike A jet boosted leap that closes the gap on enemies and deals a heavy blast of damage (600) at a radius of 6.5 meters, similar to the Goliath's leap smash. Like the Assaults class ability, it is triggered rather than switched to. The Thunder Strike can be triggered in the air, making it a useful tool for traversing the map. It has an 18 second recharge time. Tactics Some Fag Deleted This Why? Progression Relationships with other Hunters Lennox gets along well with almost all Hunters, although she considers herself superior to most of them. In particular, she tries to have good relationships with the other girls in the team. * Maggie: Lennox inquired about Maggie's planet, although the conversation was started only to sate her curiosity. * Val: Like Val, Lennox knows the feeling of being a "reluctant volunteer". She considers the two of them to be like minds, and states that Val should take it as a compliment. * Hank: Hank admires Ida's work, and she likes it, not missing the chance to boast around him. On one occasion she got irritated at him, due to him asking her if she did not feel cramped inside the suit, which she did. * Griffin: Lennox is surprised to meet him, considering him famous as she herself is; she is even more surprised when he asks her if she is famous. * Lazarus: She explains him how his Lazarus Device works, although he did not understand what she said. She then started to joke with him. * Bucket: She considers Bucket outdated, and possibly Cabot's property, much to its irritation. * Abe: Lennox initially underestimates him, assuming he does not know what her suit is, and refuses his suggestion to mass-produce it. * Caira: Lennox keeps Caira in high esteem, hoping to convince her to keep fighting to stop the invasion. She is also interested in hearing her theory regarding the monsters' origin, and promises to help her solve the difficulties it raises. * Cabot: Ida treats Cabot as her equal, despite him being generally acknowledged as the leader of the group, but this does not mean she does not keep him in high regard: in fact, she hopes to convince him, Caira and a few others to keep fighting to stop the monster invasion. * Slim: Lennox does not hesitate to mention mutagen technology around him, telling him she is glad it was perfected. This comment led him to act slightly hostile towards her at first, although there do not seem to be any hard feelings between them. * Sunny: After Sunny tells her she is amazed by her suit, Ida offers to teach her how to make one, being sure that with Sunny's intelligence and imagination, it would not be too hard, and tries to be friends with her. * Jack: Ida Lennox is Jack's mother. It is clear the two know each other and in one of Jack's voice lines he uses when everyone has died, he mentions his full name: Jack Lennox. That would explain the "motherly" character on Ida in one of the dropship conversations with Jack about him taking a shower. It would also explain why Jack called Ida "Lennox" in a suspicious way like he was hiding something from the others. In one of the dropship conversations with Sunny, after he was talking about his mother to her, Sunny asked where she was. Jack replied with her being around here somewhere. Ida is rather playful around him, but volitive nonetheless, telling him that if it is true that heroes must have a "natural scent" to fool the monster, she will inform Val, Caira and Sunny of this, causing him to give up immediately. It was also highlighted that Jack never managed to win an argument with her. In a conversation with E.M.E.T., Lennox is also shown to care deeply for Jack. Trivia * The Magma Diver is large and heavy, but moves and uses fuel the same as any other hunter. When Lennox is knocked back by the monster, she flies the same distance, but doesn't go into a rolling animation. Gallery Screenshots 2K EVOLVE SCREENSHOT LENNOX 1.jpg 2K EVOLVE SCREENSHOT LENNOX 2.jpg 2K EVOLVE SCREENSHOT LENNOX 3.jpg 2K EVOLVE SCREENSHOT LENNOX 4.jpg 2K EVOLVE SCREENSHOT LENNOX 5.jpg 2K EVOLVE SCREENSHOT LENNOX 6.jpg Videos Evolve — Lennox Gameplay Reveal ESRB Trivia *Ida is the first female assault character to appear in the game. *Her suit is called the Thunderchild; which is in reference to the HMS Thunderchild, a fictional Ironcald vessel from the 1892 novel, War of the Worlds. Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Assault Class Category:DLC